


You Owe Me Your Lips (I'm Going To Give Tips)

by lady_with_cats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eye Sex, F/F, Fanvids, Past Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going have to keep my son away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me Your Lips (I'm Going To Give Tips)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 1 & 2\. Song 'Boris' by Boy.

Originally posted at [LJ](http://lady-with-cats.livejournal.com/63530.html) & [tumblr](http://willastyrells.tumblr.com/post/44210321213).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Further notes & credit at LJ.


End file.
